A computer network may comprise multiple separate computing platforms or servers. Each server may host one or more operating systems. When an operating system image is moved from one server to another server, the operating system detects the changed hardware and sets the computer network to a default configuration. The default configuration may not be the desired configuration for the computer network. To restore the configuration, current system require a user to execute a number of manual steps or processes.